A Selection Christmas
by jessica.mackenzie.330
Summary: Its Christmas time at the palace. The staff have spent hours decorating the halls with red and green' and making the big tree in the dining hall look perfect. Its America's first Christmas away from home. A ball, presents and surprises. Welcome to Christmas time at the palace!
1. Chapter 1

By the time my maids come to wake me up. I am already up looking to a over coat. I want to go to the gardens to play in the fresh snow. They put men in a silver day dress that has sleeves that go down to my wrists, a green over coat, watching silver mits and ear muffs and a pair of black boots. The snow reminds me off back home where May would make perfect snow replicas of everyone in the family. A soon as I'm ready I dismiss my maids and head strait down to the gardens. Today is Christmas eve and we are having a ball. I'm so excited I can't wait . my maids wouldn't let me see my dress but I'm sure its gorgeous.

When I get to the doors the guards open them then give me a quick nod. Although I barely notice because I am already out the oormin to the winter wonderland. I walk around a bit admiering the snow covered tee and all he decorations the staff put up. I stop at the bench where I first met Mason and I decide to make a snowman. I'm not as good as May but its not terrible I ended up making it look like a guard. Right as I put the finishing touches on it. I feel a sno ball hit the back off my head I quickly bent down and grab some snow. I turn around quickly and throw at the direction I think the other snowball came from. When I see who I hit I burst out laughing. Standing there is Mason with his hair covered in snow. He came up to me with his hand up in surrender then wrapped them around my waist.

"Merry Christmas America" He said , then he kissed me. A soft , delicate kiss that mad me feel warm inside.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, and as much as I link spend in time with you, you have to get ready for the ball." he said in a sweet voice with his arms still wrapped around my waist and my head in his chest.

"what time is it?". I asked taking my head of his chest so I could look in to his eyes.

"noon the ball starts in 2 hours"

"oppsie I guess I forgot how long I have been out here for" I say with a giggle.

"go along and get ready for the ball but don't forget our special dance"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss as I ran inside.

I love Maxonso much! He was my one love I just hope I'm his


	2. Chapter 2

When I enter my room I am joined by my 3 maids. The room looks like its been turned into a beauty salon. My maids still won't show me my dress they just tell me its silver. First they do my hair first they straiten then the curl it. so now I have perfect red ringlets going down to my upper back. They carefully, as not to break any curls, pine curls up at the back of my head. They at a silver head band and let some hair fall loudly around my face. They kept it simple for the make up the did a silver smokey eye and a pink lip gloss.

When they finally finish my hair and make up they run down to get my dress. I look in the mirror at myself and I am shocked this is by far the prettiest I've looked so far. The silver head band almost looks like a crown.

My maid come back in dress in hand . The dress is stunning. Its a silver silk a-line dress with crystals on the bodice. The rest is gathered in several different parts with crystals. At the hem there are green and red sparkles that twinkle when I move. When I put it on I am shocked at how light it is and easy to move in. I look in the mirror to see someone that looks mature but still fun and carry. But most of all I look royal.

And for the first time I truly want to be.


	3. Chapter 3

as I walk down the stairs to the ball I am almost running I'm so excited! The guard at the door let's me in. The room is so pretty. They put red curtains on the walls and there is a huge Christmas tree in the middle of the room decorated in silver and gold. There's some tables decorated in white around the room. Some how they managed to out do Halloween. The rest of the elite are all wearing red and green looks very mad about that. 10 minutes after I arrive the royal family enters. We all sit down for dinner. Its so good. Right after dinner the dancing starts. I dance with a couple mayors and a couple Princes waiting for my turn with Maxon. I known he will get to me before the night is done.

After abo a hour of waiting Maxon asks me to dance. We dance for what seems like hours, me with my head on his chest and my arms around his neck, him holding me as close as possible with his chin on my shoulder and his closed. To soon the ball is over and we must say good bye. He plants a sweet kiss on my lips and whispers in my ear "I love you America" "I love you too" I say quietly before walking back to my room.


	4. Chapter 4

I was up to my maids chatting and smiling. They but we in a soft day dress that is a puffy blue dress with some sparkles. My maids kept smiling and every time I asked them about it they just brushed it of as nohing. My maids told me that we would have brunch later but for now we were opening presents in the great hall. My maids curled my hair and put it in a half up half down hairstyle. I skipped down to the great hall all excited for presents. At home we would all pick a name out of a hat and you would get a present for the person you picked because that's all we could afford. When I reach the great hall the doors are closed I push them open to see a huge Christmas tree. With presents n every colour imaginable . In the very middle of the room was Maxon standing in front of the christmas with a huge grin.

"do I look bad?"I asks feeling self conscious.

"No you look beautiful" he said stepping forward and grabbing my hands.

I bushed and looked down to the floor.

He lifted my chin and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. When we broak apart I smiled and looked it to his eyes.

"I have something to tell you America" He said as he pulled me over to the Christmas tree. He bent down and picked up a small black box.

"America you know how I feel about " I nodes speachless "you know how much I love you" I nodend again my eyes starting to water. "I love you so much I couldn't live with out you and I don't want to try" he. got down on one knee and opened up the email black box to reveal a ring with a simple pink diamond in the shape of a heart. "America will you marry me?"

Yes is all could manage because tires started spilling from my eyes as he put the ring on my finger and brought his lips to mine. It was one of those sweet kisses hat I loved so much that now are all mine. "Maxon" I said as we pulled apart. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said before kissing me again, "but know we have a anoucement to make to the public"

He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the room. I guess presents will have to wait.


End file.
